


My Brother Ginga

by solarwings



Category: Blazer Drive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwings/pseuds/solarwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always thought he hated me..."A drabble in Daichi's p.o.v during 1st Blaze of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother Ginga

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite manga!  
> Posted in ffnet in 2010 under the name solar wings.

I've always thought that brother hated me…ever since that fateful day when our parents died. After all, it was my fault. My selfish desires for a toy I would have soon get bored of. If not for that, they would not have died in a car accident. Brother..Ginga became cold towards me after that. He never smiled at me anymore, not when I won fights, nor when I told of my exploits with Team Sky.

I had yelled at him for tearing up the Mysticker Misora gave me. It was a precious charm she had given me with a smile. He snatched it and tore it right up into little pieces. I was so angry...I did not even want to be in the same _house as him_ and took to the streets.

But now, I know better. Brother had always been protecting me, keeping me ignorant for my safety. He had been fighting battles, as a Blazer, for who knows how long. For me. When that crazy guy shot his arrow, brother took the hit for me. It turned out that the Mysticker Misora gave me was actually a tracker... _Brother had seen that and thus destroyed it._ _  
_

And then, he took a second hit from Crazy Arrow guy.

Seeing brother, always so cool and collected, like that, sent a shock through me. My vision blurred as questions ran rapidly through my mind. I was also sure that something had gotten in my eyes.

I didn't understand why this organization was after me. _Why!? Why am I a target?_

Then, he gave me a Mysticker called Kandachi and could produce endless electricity. _Blazers._ Ones who are able to use Mystickers on bare skin without harm.

While using my arm to clear my vision, I made a decision. I will fight.

I am sure that nii-san is not dead. Ginga is out there somewhere, and I will be the one to find and bring him home.

For I will catch up and surpass him as a Blazer.


End file.
